chelseafootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2011-12
The 2011–12 season is Chelsea Football Club's 97th competitive season, 20th consecutive season in the Premier League, and 106th year in existence as a football club. 22 June 2011: André Villas-Boas is appointed as the new manager on a three-year contract, with immediate effect. Key dates * 22 June 2011: Andre Villas-Boas is appointed as the new manager on a three-year contract, with immediate effect *7 July 2011: Villas-Boas and the rest of the first team squad have their first training of the season together. *13 July 2011: Chelsea win their first match against Wycombe Wanderers. *26 July 2011: Chelsea confirm Thibaut Courtois as Villas-Boas' first signing. He is immediately loaned out to Atletico Madrid. *14 August 2011: Chelsea draw first match of the Premier League season to Stoke City 0-0 on Villas-Boas' debut as Chelsea manager. *20 August 2011: Villas-Boas wins first match with Chelsea defeating West Brom 2-1. *22 August 2011: Chelsea and Valencia agree a deal of Juan Mata, who joins the Blues for a fee of £23.5 million. *27 August 2011: Juan Mata goes on to score on his debut match in a 3-1 home victory against Norwich. *27 August 2011: Chelsea and C.D. Guadalajara agree a deal for Ulises Dávila. He joins Chelsea on a 5 year contract. *31 August 2011: A relatively sedate transfer deadline day sees Raul Meireles join from Liverpool, whilst Yossi Benayoun and Patrick van Aanholt depart on seasonal loan deals. France Under20 international Gaël Kakuta joins Bolton on loan until 1 January 2012. Team kits The team kits for the 2011–12 season are produced by Adidas and sponsored by Samsung. The home kit was revealed on Chelsea's website on 12 April 2011. The shirt takes inspiration from Chelsea's heritage with design features originating from past kits used in the early 80s and reflects this with the shadow striped design on the front panel. A white colour block has also been added to the sleeves and shorts, resulting in adidas' iconic three stripes appearing in blue for the first time on a Chelsea home kit. The away kit was uncovered by Adidas on 9 June 2011. Turquoise squares are set on a black background to create a striking design, while the shorts also feature a turquoise strip and the famous three adidas stripes in white. The socks include a revolutionary design that features anatomically placed cushioning and an Achilles protector. Chelsea FC and adidas unveiled the new third shirt for the 2011/12 season on 11 August 2011. The sleek and stylish white shirt features bold colour blocking in navy and yellow on the upper chest. First Team 1. Petr Cech 2. Branislav Ivanovic 3. Ashley Cole 4. David Luiz 5. Michael Essien 6. Oriol Romeu 7. Ramires 8. Frank Lampard (Vice-Captain) 9. Fernando Torres 10. Juan Mata 11. Didier Drogba 12. John Obi Mikel 15. Florent Malouda 16. Raul Meireles 17. Jose Bosingwa 18. Romelu Lukaku 19. Paulo Ferreira 20. Josh McEachran 21. Salamon Kalou 22. Ross Turnbull 23. Daniel Sturridge 26. John Terry (Captain) 33. Alex 34. Ryan Bertrand 39. Nicolas Anelka 40. Hilario Transfers In Thibaut Courtois £8,000,000 Oriol Romeu £4,350,000 Romelu Lukaku £18,000,000 Juan Mata £23,500,000 Ulises Davila Undisclosed Raul Meireles £12,000,000 Islam Feruz £0 Lucas Piazon Undisclosed Out Nemanja Matic £0 Fabio Borini £0 Michael Mancienne £3,000,000 Jacopo Sala Undisclosed Jan Sebek £0 Gokhan Tore Undisclosed Michael Woods £0 Danny Philliskirk £0 Jack Cork Undisclosed Yuri Zhirkov £13,200,000 Slobodan Rajkovic Undisclosed